Lo ecos del pasado
by tormentgirl
Summary: tras tanto sufrimiento ,Flippy , decide dejar atrás su vida de sanguinario y decide buscar a alguna persona que le de el cariño que muy pocas veces recibió ...


nota : los personajes que puedan participar pertenecer a su respectivo creador y/o dueño ... no son mios ... y por alguna razon los imagino en una version anime por si no conocen que es ... amo el yaoi ...

comiensa ...

capitulo 1

armas , guerras ,sangre y victimas ...

La vida no siempre era justa ,la guerra y sus consecuencias era lo unico que llenava su alma ...

En el internado siempre lo cuidaron pero nadie le daba cariño ademas de una bella chica que lo cuidaba y defendia como si fuera su hijo : Nina ...

Lo molestaban , la razon era que siemprelo encontraban maltratando o torturando animales y muchas veces lo incubrieron y escondieron ...

Auque no era huerfano fue registrado como tal ...

Era un niño de apariencia dulce y unos ojos esmeralda, pero estos cambiaban su color a uno amarillento casi dorado y vacio y pasaba siempre en distintas circunstancias, sus cabellos podian ser facil mente confundidos con un pedazo de pasto ya que este era de color verde pero era cedoso y brillante .

Tras tantos sucesos decidio escapar del internado con exito aun asi pensaba no sobrebibir mucho tiempo ya que esta era una region en guerra ...

Este pequeño se crio en un ambiente de guerra y era peor que el internado . En este lo amarraban y encerraban sin agua ni comida , pareciera que se les olvidava que seguia encerrado y pocas veces era salvado por Nina . En el internado sufrio toda clase de torturas ficicas y mentales que lo orillaron a desarrollar problemas psicologicos graves ...

la noche que decidio escapar era fria y aterradora , ya que parecia que la querra nunca cederia , apenas habia salido de un castigo en el que lo amarraron y latigaron hasta sangrar y aun sangrando no se detubieron en lo mas minimo y esto fue causado por una niña que lo observo mientras el golpeaba a un gato brutalmente contra la pared para despues abrirlo , la pared y el piso junto con la ropa de los individuos tapizada de el liquido carmesi que salio de aquel gato ...

un tipo lo encontro herido entre la lluvia de aquella noche ,el era un soldado que tambien estaba herido , este de alguna forma lo llevo a centro de operaciones en donde se encontraba el capitan ,y el niño fue adoptado por este ...

pasaron meses y fue criado con afecto de comandante que era un viejo divertido ... el niño le platico de Nina y de lo mucho que la extrañaba , asi que decidieron regresar a el mismo lugar ...

Al llegar grande fue la sorpresa de encontrar un hoyo inmenso en el lugar en el que habia estado el internado alguna vez ...

- Nina ... - dijo en seco el niño con espinas en la garganta y el corazon echo perdazos ...

habian puesto anteriormente una bomba en el internado y este exploto en pedazos matando a todos dentro ...

aun se veian trozos de carne , piernas ,brazos y algunas cabezas entre los escombros ... y un cuerpo aun completo era Nina ... con la cara destrozada y cicatrizes en las piernas seguro de una tortura anterior ...

al regresar el niño lloro descontroladamente mientras el viejo comandante lo abrazaba ...

- Flippy ...¿ quieres ser mas fuerte ? ... - pregunto amenazante al niño ...

- si - ... le contesto con lagrimas en los ojos

- entonces deja de llorar y esfuerzate para poder enfrenterte a lo que sea ...

Despues de la muerte del comandante Flippy nunca volvio a llorar ni de dolor ...

cresio como el mas destacado de los soldados ademas de tener la fama de ser exageradamente sanguinario en su trabajo , ahora con Fliqpy a lu lado era casi indestructible ...

pero Fliqpy empezaba a hacerse poderoso y a dominar a Flippy ... por lo que decidio retirarse ya era hora de dejarlo..

antes de irse decidio despedirse del comandante ...

- adios ... Nina me dio cariño ... y despues tu me lo diste , nesesito alejarme de esto ... te quiero ... - se dio la vuelta y se retiro ...

camino kilometros asta encontrar una pequeña ciudad de nombre desconosido ...

grcias por llegar asta aqui ... en todo caso no espero comentarios aunque me gustaria saber si les gusto o no ... disculpen las faltas de ortografia que puedan haber ... y que tengan una bonita noche , dia ,tarde ,o madrugada ...


End file.
